1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to faucet apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved hot water faucet safety apparatus wherein the same is arranged to project friction fingers interiorly of a control handle to prevent unauthorized use of the hot water faucet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Children and the like are subject to injury by the inadvertent rotation and opening of a hot water valve directing hot water flow therethrough to effect scalding and other such injury resultant from skin contact relative to a hot water exposure. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a control organization retrofitted relative to a hot water handle preventing unauthorized rotation thereof and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.